Battlefield 6
Battlefield 6 '''is a video game and the 2020 Battlefield game. It is set during the Korean War in the early 1950s. It sees a return to the Tides of War system seen in Battlefield V. Like Battlefield V, Tides of War doesn't include weapons in system so weapons out of time of the current year still do appear to make the game entertaining at all stages. However, maps, factions, and War Stories are released for free as the war evolves. © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- War Stories TBA Tides of War Each expansion of Tides of War after Civil War would be added to gradually over the expansion's life cycle. For example the Chinese Intervention expansion did not launch with all its content. The content would be added to gradually up until the next expansion's release. '''Civil War (Base Game) The game launched with the Civil War section of the game implemented. This gave players three factions: the United States, South Korea, and North Korea. Chinese Intervention The Chinese Intervention was the first Tide of War expansion post-launch. The expansion added in the Chinese as a playable faction. Corners of an Empire The Corners of an Empire expansion added in the Commonwealth forces such as Australia and Britain. Euro Force Named after a classic Battlefield 2 expansion, Euro Force adds in the array of United Nations combatants over the course of the expansion- giving players nations like France, Turkey, Greece, and Ethiopia. Factions United States of America * United States Marine Corp * United States Army * United States Air Force Republic of Korea (South Korea) * Republic of Korea Navy * South Korean Air Force People's Republic of Korea (North Korea) * Korean People's Navy * North Korean Air Force Republic of China Australian Commonwealth United Kingdom * Royal Marines French Republic Republic of Turkey Kingdom of Ethiopia ''' '''Kingdom of Greece Kingdom of Thailand Maps and Operations Devils on the Doorstep * Inchon (United States Marine Corp Vs. Republic of North Korea) * Seoul (United States Marine Corp Vs. Republic of North Korea) * Battle For Pyongyang (United States Army Vs. Republic of North Korea) Ripper and Killer * Spring River (United States Army Vs. Republic of China) * Arizona Line (United States Army Vs. Republic of China) A World War * Chosin Reservoir (United States Marine Corp Vs. Republic of China) * Ipsok (United States Marine Corp Vs. Republic of China) (Ch'ongch'on) Yalu Offensive ' * Chongju Forest (Australian Commonwealth Vs. Republic of North Korea) * Battle of Apple Orchard (Australian Commonwealth Vs. Republic of North Korea) '''The Chinese Intervention ' * For Onjong (Republic of South Korea Vs. Republic of China) 'Onslaught ' * Han River (Republic of South Korea Vs. Republic of North Korea) '''Phase 3 * River Imjin (Republic of South Korea Vs. Republic of China) Operation Commando ' * Trench Hill (Australian Commonwealth Vs. Republic of China) '''Haeju ' * Yellow Sea (Republic of Korea Navy Vs. Korean People's Navy) '''Operation Showdown * Heartbreak Ridge (French Republic Vs. Republic of North Korea) Enter Hell * Hill 282 (United Kingdom Vs. Republic of North Korea) * The Edge of Hell (United Kingdom Vs. Republic of North Korea) (Burning hillside from Napalm.) The Iron Triangle ''' * King of the Hill (Empire of Ethiopia Vs. Republic of China) (Battle of Triangle Hill) '''In the Midst of Monsoons * Pork Chop Hill (Kingdom of Thailand Vs. Republic of China) Kujin * Broken Bridge (Australian Commonwealth Vs. Republic of North Korea) The Wawon Delay ''' * Kunu-ri Junction (Republic of Turkey Vs. Republic of China) '''Kun-Ri * Ch'ongch'on (Republic of Turkey Vs. Republic of China) They Shall Not Pass * White Horse (French Republic Vs. Republic of China) Route 29 ' * ' '''Wonju Pass (Kingdom of Greece Vs. Republic of North Korea) '''Outpost Harry * Docks of Haros (Kingdom of Greece Vs. Republic of China) Pusan Perimeter ' * Naktong Bulge (United States Army Vs. Republic of North Korea) * Bowling Alley (United States Army Vs. Republic of North Korea) 'Carnage in the Crater * The Punchbowl (Republic of South Korea Vs. Republic of North Korea) The Nevada Cities * Outpost Vegas (United States Marine Corp Vs. Republic of North Korea) Courageous ''' * Operation Tomahawk (United States Air Force Vs. Republic of North Korea) '''Air Superiority * Battle For South Korea (South Korean Air Force Vs. North Korean Air Force)' ' Classes Engineer The Engineer class uses SMGs and is focused on building up fortifications and carving out the battlefield to better suit the team. Archetypes are the Sapper, Sweeper, and Paratrooper. Assault The Assault class uses battle rifles and is focused on destroying enemy armor and clearing out chokepoints up close and personal. Archetypes are Anti-Tank, Grenadier, and Shock Trooper. Medic The Medic class uses shotguns and is focused on healing the team and reviving downed players. Archetypes are the Combat Medic, Field Surgeon, and Sentry. Support The Support class uses LMGs, and MMGs and is focused on suppressing enemies, and resupplying the team with ammo. Archetypes are the Machine Gunner, Operator, and Resupply. Recon The Recon class uses bolt-action rifles and is focused on scouting out the battlefield and picking off targets from long range. Archetypes are the Scout, Sniper, and Infiltrator. Archetypes Sapper The Sapper is an Engineer Archetype focused on altering the environment for the team's benefit and breaching enemy strongpoints using Bangalore torpedoes. Sweeper The Sweeper is an Engineer Archetype focused on mines. They use deadly land mines and have mine sweeping equipment to uncover and disarm them. Paratrooper The Paratrooper is an Engineer Archetype focused on landing deep into enemy territory and using a garrote to silently kill enemies before sabotaging enemy equipment with dynamite. Anti-Tank Anti-Tank is an Assault Archetype focused on destroying enemy armor using bazookas and mines. Grenadier ''' The Grenadier is an Assault Archetype focused on using rifle grenades to eliminate enemy infantry and armor alike. '''Shock Trooper The Shock Trooper is an Assault Archetype focused on high-powered and unique weapons to support the team like a flamethrower and satchel charges. Combat Medic The Combat Medic is a Medic Archetype focused on fast and rapid healing and revives using an adrenaline syringe. Field Surgeon The Field Surgeon is a Medic Archetype focused on more complex and long healing. They can treat greater wounds and signal helicopters for an airlift. Sentry The Sentry is the combat-focused Medic Archetype focused on patrol and keeping enemies at bay through use of traps such as caltrops or chemical weapons like tear gas. Machine Gunner The Machine Gunner is a Support Archetype focused on setting up strongpoints using HMGs and recoilless rifles. Operator The Operator is a Support Archetype focused on hitting objectives hard with mortars and defending themselves with tripwire bombs. Resupply Resupply is a Support Archetype focused on resupplying soldiers with ammo crates and loose ammunition. Scout ''' The Scout is a Recon Archetype focused on reconnaissance and spotting enemy soldiers with an array of different flare guns and using reflective heliographs to signal the team. '''Sniper The Sniper is a Recon Archetype focused on sniping enemy players from long ranges with assistance from suppressors and a camouflaging ghillie suit. Infiltrator ' The Infiltrator is a Recon Archetype focused on operating behind enemy lines using grappling hooks to repel to high places and lures to bait the enemy. Weapons '''Engineer-' ''Sub-Machine Guns-'' * M3A1 Grease Gun (Default) * Thompson M1A1 * Russian 43 (PPS 43) * PPSh-41 * STEN Mk. V * Type 100 * MP 41 * Owen Machine Carbine * MP 40 * Madsen M-50 (Engineer Level 10) __________________________________ 'Assault-' ''Battle Rifles-'' * M1 Carbine (Default) * M1 Garand * M2 Carbine * SKS * A6 Rifle * FN-49 * Gewehr 43 * SVT-40 * StG 44 * Ak-47 (Assault Level 10) __________________________________ 'Medic-' ''Shotguns-'' * Ithaca 37 (Default) * Winchester M12 * Auto-5 * Stevens Model 520/620 * IZH-43 * M21 Side-By-Side * Remington M31 * Sawed-Off Coach * M37 12g * M97 Trench Gun (Medic Level 10) __________________________________ 'Support-' ''LMGs'' * BAR M1918A2 (Default) * Bren Gun * Lewis Gun * RPD LMG * Type 99 MG * Vz. 26 * M27 Degtyarev (Support Level 10) ''MMGs'' * Browning M1917A1 * MG 34 * M1919A6 Browning __________________________________ 'Recon-' ''Bolt-Action Rifles'' * Springfield M1903A3 (Default) * M1917 Enfield * K98k * Type 97 * MAS 36 * Type 38 Arisaka * Chiang Kai-Shek * SMLE MK III * Mosin-Nagant M1891/30 * M.95 Steyr (Recon Level 10) __________________________________ 'Sidearms-' * M1911 (Default) * M1917 Revolver * Enfield No. II * Browning Hi Power * TT-33 * P38 * Type 14 Nambu * P08 (Engineer Level 10) * Colt Double Action (Assault Level 10) * Mauser C96 (Medic Level 10) * Webley Mk. IV (Support Level 10) * Nagant Revolver (Recon Level 10) Gadgets '''Grenades * Frag Grenade (Pineapple Grenade, Stick Grenade) * Illumination Grenade (Egg Grenade) * HEAT (Anti-Tank Grenade) * Molotov Cocktail (Incendiary Grenade) * Smoke Grenade (Can Grenade) All Kits * Interrogation * Gas Mask * Ballistic Armor Sapper * Entrenching Tool * Bangalore Torpedo * Toolbox (Punji Pit) Sweeper * Mine Detector * Land Mine * Toolbox Paratrooper * Dynamite * Garrote * Toolbox Anti-Tank * M20 Super Bazooka * AT Mine * ENERGA Warhead Grenadier ''' * Rifle Grenade (FRG) * Rifle Grenade (ILM) * Rifle Grenade (SMK) * Throwing Knife * ENERGA Warhead '''Shock Trooper * M2 Flamethrower * Satchel Charge * ENERGA Warhead Combat Medic * Syringe * Medical Kit * Bandage Pouch Field Surgeon ''' * Surgical Kit * Flare Gun (AIR) * Bandage Pouch '''Sentry * Tear Gas * Caltrops * Bandage Pouch Machine Gunner * M2 Browning HMG * M18 Recoilless Rifle * Repair Tool Operator ' * M1 Mortar (HE) * M1 Mortar (AIR) * Tripwire Bomb (HE) * Tripwire Bomb (INC) * Tripwire Bomb (SMK) * Repair Tool '''Resupply ' * Ammo Crate * Loose Ammo * Repair Tool 'Scout ' * Flare Gun (SPOT) * Flare Gun (SIGNAL) * Heliograph * Binoculars '''Sniper * Suppressor * Ghillie Suit * Binoculars Infiltrator ''' * Grappling Hook * Lure (Ammo Pouch) * Binoculars Tanks '''United States, South Korea, and United Nations * M26 Pershing (Heavy Tank) * M46 Patton (Medium Tank) * M24 Chaffee (Light Tank) * M4A3 Sherman (Assault Tank) * M18 Hellcat (Scout Tank) United Kingdom and Australia ''' * Churchill A22 (Heavy Tank) * Centurion Mk.3 (Medium Tank) * Comet Cruiser (Light Tank) * Mk VIII Cromwell (Assault Tank) * Universal Carrier (Scout Tank) '''Communist Powers * IS-2 (Heavy Tank) * T-34 (Medium Tank) * Type 95 Ha-Go (Light Tank) * Type 97 Chi-Ha (Assault Tank) * M5A1 Stuart (Scout Tank) Light Vehicles United States, South Korea, and United Nations * Willys Jeep (Recon Vehicle) * M8 Greyhound (Armored Car) * M3 Half-Track (Troop Transport) * M29 Weasel (Snow Troop Transport) * Dodge WC (Truck) * DUKW (Amphibious Vehicle) United Kingdom '''and Australia ''' * Daimler Dingo (Recon Vehicle) * Daimler Armoured Car (Armoured Car) * M3 Half-Track (Troop Transport) * M29 Weasel (Snow Troop Transport) * AEC Matador (Truck) * Terrapin (Amphibious Vehicle) Communist Powers * GAZ-67 (Recon Vehicle) * BTR-40 (Armoured Car) * BTR-152 (All-Terrain Troop Transport) * ZiS-151 (Truck) * T-38 Tank (Amphibious Vehicle) Planes United States * F2H Banshee (Jet) * F-82 Twin Mustang (Attack Plane) * F4U Corsair (Fighter) * A26 Invader (Bomber) * F-10 Skyknight (Naval Bomber) United Kingdom '''and Australia ''' * Gloster Meteor (Jet) * Firefly Mk. 5 (Attack Plane) * Supermarine Seafire (Fighter) * A26 Invader (Bomber) * Grumman Avenger (Naval Bomber) United Nations * F9F Panther (Jet) * Firefly Mk. 5 (Attack Plane) * Douglas A-1 (Fighter) * A26 Invader (Bomber) * AF Guardian (Naval Bomber) South Korea * F-86 Sabre (Jet) * F-82 Twin Mustang (Attack Plane) * J3 Cub (Fighter) * A26 Invader (Bomber) * AF Guardian (Naval Bomber) Communist Powers * Mikoyan-Gureivich MiG-16bis (Jet) * Tupolev Tu-2 (Attack Plane) * Yak-9P (Fighter) * Polikarpov Po-2 (Bomber) * Tu-2S (Naval Bomber) Helicopters United States, South Korea, and United Nations ''' * H-19 Chickasaw '''United Kingdom '''and Australia ''' * Sikorsky H-5 Communist Powers * Type 36 Hound Naval Vehicles TBA Ground Vehicles Category:Video Games TBA Spawn Vehicles * C-47 Skytrain * PS-84 * Yakovlev Horse Behemoths and Reinforcements United States, South Korea, and United Nations * M29 Pershing Marine (Bulldozer Blades and Flamethrowers) * M41 Howitzer * M19 Motor Carriage * B-29 Superfortress * ASM-A-1 Tarzon * Napalm United Kingdom '''and Australia ''' * Churchill Crocodile * M7 Priest * M19 Motor Carriage * B-29 Superfortress * ASM-A-1 Tarzon * Napalm Communist Powers * SU-76 Battery * Katyusha Rocket Truck * IL-28 Beagle * ASM-A-1 Tarzon * Napalm Stationary Weapons * Maxim M1910 * DSHK HMG * 61-k Flak * M1 Howitzer Elite Classes Elite kits return after their absence in Battlefield V. They all feature permanent Ballistic Armor without the speed deduction with the cons of very slow reloads and extremely slow pickup times. Tank Hunter The Tank Hunter is an Elite Class focused on taking out enemy armor. * Soviet PTRS-41 * M18 RR * Satchel Charge (2) * AT Mine (3) * Frag Grenade (3) Frogman The Frogman is a naval Elite Class focused on using his Limpet Mines and depth charges to take out enemy ships. * Johnson M1941 * Colt 1873 SAA * Limpet Mine (3) * Depth Charge (2) * Smoke Grenade (3) Night Raider The Night Raider is a stealth-themed Elite Class focused on using night-vision and inferred sights to clearly pick of targets. * M3 Carbine * Colt M1873 SAA * Flare Gun (SIGNAL) (1/1) * Tear Gas (2) * Illumination Grenade (3) Category:Battlefield Games Category:Battlefield